Shredder (ultimate way big 9,000)
Shredder is the Codon Stream's dna of a Requin Typus from The water planet trenchia,he is an alien in the multimatrix the most powerful creation ever.He has different forms mainly shark because he is a shark based alien. He can destroy upchuck norris easily. Appearance Shredder is 12 feet in length and has green eyes he resembles a great white shark,but has arms and legs instead of fins.He is blue in top and white on the bottom like a shark and has 500 teeth on the top and bottom,he has six gills on each side of it's neck and is very muscular.He has two fin like spikes on both sides of his legs,shoulders,and on the top an top and bottom of his arms,he has a great white shark's head.He has five fingers and three short toes on his feet.He can grow a phosphorescent light on his head and can turn his legs into a tail like ripjaws. Ultimate form His ultimate form is black and has green bio-luminescent chestplates he has five green bio-luminescent lines around his arms,legs,and shoulders.He has long claws that glow green he has 600 teeth on the top and bottom,that also glow green.His eyes are green and cat-like like ripjaws,also like ripjaws he has two fins on his arms but they glow green.He has a long black tail with green bio-luminescent lines all around it,the end of his tail glows green and has a green spike.He has a long large angler that allows him to see in dark areas,his lips are green and he has one spike on each of his shoulders. Powers and abilities (devolved form) Expert swimmer Super strength Super speed (only in underwater) Super bite Can expand jaws to 60 feet Communicate with marine life Turn into any type of shark Ice breath Can create anything out of ice and water Sharp claws Sharp teeth Can see in dark places(because of angler) Laser eyes Supreme smell Can shoot fin-like spikes out Can shoot water and ice out of hands,angler and fin-like spikes Can survive in space Can survive in different temperatures Size manipulation Super agility Super durability Sonic howl Powers and abilities (ultimate form) Supreme sight (can even see through things) Supreme strength Supreme smell Supreme speed(only in underwater) Can expand jaws however long he wants Supreme hearing Supreme durability Supreme agility Can survive a G-force drop Can shift into all types of marine life Super ultrasonic howl Can shoot energy out of mouth Can shoot energy out of angler Can shoot energy out of bio-luminescent lines on him Can emit a powerful blinding light from angler Can shift feet into tail Can water bend Can energy bend Can ice bend Enhanced laser eyes Can shoot lasers out of fins,gills,claws,and spikes Expert swimmer Can survive on land Can see in dark places (even without angler etc.) Size manipulation Can survive in different temperatures Can survive in the vacuum of space Supreme ultra powerful bite (strongest ever) Can emit a powerful blinding light out of fins,gills,bio-luminescent lines on him,and all of the green parts on him Razor sharp Tail Tail can slice through anything Can bite through anything Can shoot claws out Can shoot teeth out Can create anything out of ice Can create anything out of energy Can create anything out of water Can turn fire,and lava into water or ice can take over marine animals to do his bidding Weakness (devolved form) Being a water based alien he is weak to fire,Jetray's blast appear to damage him also,he sometimes does not think things through and just rushes straight into things.He can not survive on land for very long another thing that makes his closer to ripjaws. Weakness (ultimate form) His angler seems to be his weak spot like a to'kustar's fin on there head is to them,acid also weakens him so does Rsdiation. Trivia His bite force is the strongest ever. His planet is a pun on trench. His speices is a pun on a whale sharks spieces (Requin being the french and the Typus being Latin. He shares some things with ripjaws. His second home planet is ripjaws planet. He is better then ripjaws. His normal form sometimes resembles articguana. He is Dante's most strongest water/ice type alien. He is the strongest water/ice type alien ever. He is an alien in the multimatrix. Home planet Trenchia. Ripjaws planet. Earth (Dante Meyers) Appearances He will appear in my new show Ben 10 multiverse and whoever else wants to use him,but you have to give me full credit. Category:Aliens Category:Wrong Format Category:Bad Grammar